


Bond mate!

by Monsterousbabies



Category: HorrorSwapFell, Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: AUs, Multi, Poly, Rus is a dork, Soulmates, idk - Freeform, might make another one, possessive, send help, square up, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterousbabies/pseuds/Monsterousbabies
Summary: Rus fucks up and now has to deal with murderous versions of himself and his brother, it doesn't help that he and mutt are the same, meaning they share a soulmate, and this is the result of Rus never telling his soulmate what they are.





	1. There's two?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyCatInBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/gifts).

Rus fucks up and now has to deal with murderous versions of himself and his brother, it doesn't help that he and mutt are the same, meaning they share a soulmate, and this is the result of Rus never telling his soulmate what they are.

Rus was doomed, he could feel it, first his machine breaks but it sends two horrifying versions of himself and his brother, Rus is a tall skeleton, standing at 6'3, but this monstrous version of him dwarfs him at 11 feet tall, he was massive, Rus won't admit it but his magic is on high alert at these two, both seemingly not happy to be here at all.

"PATHETIC FORM OF THIS MUTT, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" 

"Dude look, I can explain everything, but I need to check the machine." Rus takes one step back as this larger version of his brother steps closer, glaring down at him.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME, NOW."

"My machine broke, it was locking onto similar things of mine and my brothers magic, I guess it locked onto the closes thing there was and brought you two here."

"FINE, BUT I EXPECT TO BE AT MY KINGDOM IN A WEEK".

Rus glares at this taller version of his brother, cracks and scratches litter his body and worn battle body, mainly three cracks stand out, two going down his eye socket, and then one going across is entire face, with a crown of bones placed on his head, deep maroon somewhat ripped cape to go with it, and a high and mighty demeanor.

Next was his counterpart, a hole through his skull if what caught rus's attention first, it looks so bad and painful, cracks along his collar bone show that those cracks go further, same jacket as he has but it's been ripped but still in tact, his counterpart will need a new shirt, it's been torn so much that there is only a small bit covering his soul.

"Guess we'll have to give you nicknames for the time being, and if anyone asks you're my cousins or some shit, but I'll keep an eye socket on you two."

"WHATEVER, JUST HURRY UP, I HAVE THINGS I NEED TO DO."

"W...where ar..re we?" Rus flinches at the sound of his counterparts voice, it was so low and booming, but his speech was horrid.

"You're on the surface."

Rus watches as both skeletons look shocked, they look at each other and then back to him.

"ARE WE REALLY? IS THERE FOOD?"

"Uhh yeah? Why wouldn't there be?"

"AS KING I SHALL RAID THE FRIDGE, MUTT, YOU STAY WITH HIM."

"....of course."

And with that the skeleton king left.

"So you're called mutt?"

"Yes....it's what h..he calls me a..anymore."

Rus cringes internally at the sound of this, mutt looked like a hurt puppy, but could probably snap him in half.

"I'm Rus, m'lord is-"

"Up...stairs in the kitchen...or training, as usual."

Wow that is so creepy how he knows that, a look of confusion flashes on Rus's face, he wonders what happened in mutt's AU.

"What should we call your brother?"

"Most call him majesty." Mutt finally didn't stop to think about his words, he almost complete disassociated on the question.

"Heh that's just like m'lord, except they call him-"

"Little tyrant." They both said at the same time, they pause and stare at each other before softly laughing.

But that doesn't last, mutt snaps his head towards the door to the shed, his eyesight darting back and forth, a growly purr rumbles out of his throat.

Rus felt it too, he knew she was here, and of course she had to come by at the worst time, he can't predict how mutt would react to her, hell he might attack her, he doesn't know.

"Ruuuuss! I got a very angry call from sans about an explosion, are you alright?"

your voice is like music to his nonexistent ears, but he can tell mutt feels the same way.

"I'm coming in."

"Wait (y/n) no!"

It was too late, you already flung the door open, the moment you did though, you froze.

"Um...why is there another- HEY!"

"Put her down!" Rus summons some bones and a few blasters, ready to fight this larger him.

Mutt holds you up before slowly holding you close to his chest, a purr tumbling out of him.

"So..small...bond mate, must..protect."

"Wait what? Bond mate? Rus what's going on, what is he talking about?"

Rus sighs, of course he had a whole thing planned out on how to tell you but nope, that couldn't happen, it just had to be like this, but before Rus could explain Mutt growls, a low threatening growl."

"I don't...need magic to protect what's m..ine." Mutt growls louder.

"Hey hey it's um, okay? Just calm down and we can talk this over." You stammer, this guy was huge! He was hunched over just to fit in the shed, he could do some serious damage he wanted to.

"Anything for you, my mate." He purrs, nuzzling his face in your hair.

Rus bites back a growl, envy and jealous course through him, that should be him doing that, not that....that freak! He could hurt you, while Rus would protect you!

"So um I'm sorry for not tell you anything sooner, but I didn't know how, I wanted you to fall for me naturally, ya know? But that's stupid, who'd love this lazy bag of bones?" Rus hangs his head down a little, clenching his fists at his sides, he was so stupid for ever thinking you'd love him.

"Sir put me down." Your voice was stern, as mutt whimpers softly and gentle places you back on the ground.

You walk over to Rus, pulling him into a hug and softly kiss his cheek.

"I never want to hear you speak so lowly of yourself like that, you're amazing, but I wish you would've told me sooner, that would've made these feelings so much easier."

Rus wraps his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder.

"So..you like me?"

"Of course I do, I adore you."

"So um, that makes this a tad easier to say that this also means you're Mutt's soulmate."

"Who?"

"Mutt, the guy that was just holding you, he is also mean, making you his soulmate."

"WAIT WHAT!?" 

You snap your head over to the taller skeleton, who was glaring fiercely at Rus, but stops once he sees you looking at him, he perks up, looking like you just gave him the world.

This is going to be a long day.


	2. If you had to choose.

Chapter 2 

"I'm your soulmate?"

Rus looks anywhere but at you, rubbing the back of his skull nervously "yeah."

"But then I'm also his soulmate."

"Correct again."

You couldn't believe what you were hearing, sure it would explain why you felt drawn to both of them but this Mutt guy looks like he is in so much pain...what? When had you start thinking that? He looks like he can and has killed a man with his thumb.

But looking at him right now, he looks so nervous and afraid, almost like a lost puppy.

"Alright I accept."

Rus sighs before snapping his head towards you "wait really?"

"Of course, you're always so good to me, and if this guy is basically you, then how much different can he be?" You try to be positive, after all mutt did only pick you up just to hold you close, so he can't be that bad.

A delighted purr greets your ears, you look over to mutt who looks like you have him the Earth and stars, you smile softly, you could almost feel the happiness rolling off of him, you could even feel it in your soul.

"You w-won't regret t..this!" Suddenly the ground and Rus were a lot further away, with a last look at rus's scowling face before you were met with Mutt's happy beaming face as he nuzzles against you once again.

You giggle, he truly is like an oversized puppy, he gently pet his skull on the opposite side as to not touch the hole in his head, his purring increases, Mutt surprises you by placing a skelekiss on your cheek, then another and another, soon your entire face was getting covered in his kisses.

You laugh, you shouldn't be letting him do this, but he looks so happy.

"Hey! Piss off!" Suddenly you were ripped away from Mutt's and into the arms of Rus, who was glaring at his larger counterpart whilst holding you to his chest.

Mutt says nothing, his magic cracking around him as he stares down Rus.

"She's my mate first, learn to back off." Even though Rus just got done telling you they were both your mates, he couldn't help the feelings of jealously and envy overpowering him, you're his mate, his goddess, Mutt is going to learn to back off.

"I." Mutt cuts himself off, staring at you, you can see he is thinking hard about what yo say next."

"She's my mate first."

"You selfish....little s..shit." In two huge strides mutt was in front of both of you, looming over Rus and you, but his focus was on his small counterpart, growling deeply at him.

Rus growls back, not as deeply, both their magic crackle and spark in the air.

"ENOUGH!" Both monsters look at him, before whimpering softly and backing off.

"Seriously you two, that's enough, I'll allow no fighting, either that or I'm getting your brothers."

"B-but mistress-" they said in sync.

"No buts, now apologize."

They glare at each other one last time before mumbling an apology.

"That's better, now Rus put me down."

"But mistress, what if he grabs you again?"

"Rus I swear to the stars above."

"Okay okay." Rus gently sets you on your feet, his hands lingering around your legs and waist, you felt a shiver run up your spine.

"Okay, quick question though, where is Mutt's brother?"

"M...Majesty doesn't l-like me being around....he probably we...nt...off else where."

"Oh, maybe he is with Black?" You tilt your head, trying to think of where the other new monster could be.

"If he is they will be fine, probably just having a cook off."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Come on, we need to figure out the sleeping arrangements anyways."

Rus leads the way with you and mutt in tow, upside is that with the gold monster have they could live centuries on the surface and live very comfortably, so wth Black being the extra skeleton he is, bought a huge house that could hold at least 10 people and still have space, though it might be challenged with how huge mutt is.

Opening the door to their house shows just what happened, the kitchen is a mess, there was definitely a cook off, but now you turn your attention to the two skeletons at the table, fear grips your soul at the sight of him, he was also large, nowhere near as big as mutt but he could still tower over you easily, even worse is when he turns his attention towards you."

"AH, MUTT AND SMALLER MUTT, YOU ARE FINALLY HERE, AND YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN, GOOD JOB."

"M-M-Majesty....this one isn't...for..that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN." Oh majesty did not look happy, he looks ready to march over and teach someone a lesson.

"She's our soulmate, so I don't know what you're talking about but if you plan to hurt her, there will be dust flying." This time Rus chipped in.

"WHILE THAT IS ADORABLE OF YOU TO THREATEN ME, I WILL ALLOW THE HUMAN TO LIVE." 

"Where is my brother."

"HE WENT TO THE STORE TO GET US SOME WINE."

And with that majesty left for the background, leaving just you, Rus, and mutt.

"Mutt you can sleep in the basement, it's the only room big enough to fit you." Rus grumbles.

"Care to...join m..me...goddess? I ca..can make us a nest a...and get us s..some food?" Mutt looks at you wth wider happy sockets, if he had a tail it would be wagging.

"No she will not! She will be joining me, right my mistress? We can stay up all night long." Rus's tongue slowly licks across his teeth as drool slowly slides down his jaw.

You look between both skeletons, mutt has a faint blush dusting his cheek bones, while Rus looks at you like you're a thanksgiving feast.

Oh stars who to choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to change the rating, but in the mean time, pick a skele, any skele.


	3. Movie night...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this was suppose to be smut but that will happen later

You couldn't chose.

"How about we chill in the living room? Maybe have a mini slumber party, watch a few movies or something?" You rub the back of your neck.

Rus and mutt look at each other before looking back to you.

"Sure, whatever you want mistress." Rus shrugs his shoulders before walking over to the tv, crouching down.

"Whatcha wanna watch?"

You look at mutt "how about we let mutt pick"

The taller skeleton perks up at the mention of this, he rushes over and begins sifting through all the movies the brother owned, it warms your soul seeing him look so happy, almost like he was reminiscing about something, though you nearly missed it, there was a sadness behind his glowing eyelight, like he longed for something that wasn't there anymore.

"Mutt?" 

He perks his head up, looking at you awaiting for you to continue you.

"I...never mind, found a movie yet?"

"Y..yes! It..it was one of m-mine and majesty's fav...favorite." He almost looked at it bittersweetly.

"I want to know, what happened in your world?"

Wrong thing to ask.

Mutt's sockets widened as he froze in his place, staring at you, although he was starring more through you, like you weren't there, like he was lost to his own mind.

"Mutt, you alright buddy?" Rus leans over, looking over mutt's shoulder, trying to see what the problem is.

"No it's fine, f...fine, h-he doesn't m..mean to, no no it's wrong- it's...it's to protect m..me....yeah...I.its all h-her fault." Mutt rambles continues as you and rus look at each other in concern.

"Mutt? Hey it's okay, listen to me, focus on me." You cautiously approach the much larger skeleton as he begins to violently tug on the hole in his head.

"Hey! Stop that, you can hurt yourself!"

C r e a k....

Rus cringes at the sound.

C R E A K.

You reach him just in time for a knock at the door.

Mutt snaps his head towards the door, blinking rapidly, gazing around, finally out of his daze.

"I'll get it." Rus gets up to get the door.

"You okay mutt?" You place a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, mutt looks at your hand and then back to you, your eyes meeting his deep rust color eyelight.

"Y..yeah." 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course...m...my g-goddess."

You chuckle softly at his words, "I'm not a goddess ya know, (y/n) is just fine."

"But b..bond mate?" He tilts his head like a confused puppy.

"Just (y/n) is good, you don't need to call me that."

"But you...you're S..so perfect, everything....I love, t..that I need, you tru..truly are a g..goddess."

You flush at his words, he really is a sweetheart, you step closer, almost bringing him into a hug when rus comes back, slightly glaring at mutt.

"So who was at the door?"

Rus shrugs "just Al wanting to know where sans is."

Mutt seems to tense at his counterparts words.

"Is...is she gone?"

Rus wears a look of confusion before nodding "uh yeah, she went on the hunt for him, she's gonna be in a world of shock when she sees majesty, nyeh heh heh."

His words didn't smooth mutt's concerns, if anything it made him panic.

"What!? D..don't tell he..her where they are!"

"Why not?" Now you were interested, he seems so passive, why would alphys spook him like this?

"Mutt, it's okay, we don't know what happened in your timeline, but here she is good, you don't need to tell us but please, trust us, it's okay." 

You glance at rus, he really is bad at comforting people.

You wrap your arms around mutt, pulling his his onto the crook of your neck.

"Shh it's okay hon, majesty is a strong boss monster, he can handle anything you could dish out, he can handle himself and if Alphys over steps I'm sure he'd tell her off." You gently rub his skull, careful to avoid the giant hole.

Mutt clenches your shirt, holding you tightly, you both sit like that for while until he picks you up, suddenly beaming.

"What have I told you! Put her down!" Rus snarls at the taller skeleton, but mutt pays him no mind.

"M..movie time!" Mutt sits down on the couch, looking at rus, waiting for him to put in the movie.

Rus sighs knowing he isn't going to win today, not with this oversized dog here, rus puts the movie in and sits down on the opposite end of the couch, mainly because mutt takes up ninety percent of the couch.

"So what movie did you pick?" Rus yawns.

"Oh...um...an ol..oldie but a goodie, just watch." Mutt shifts you in his lap so your back is pressed against his ribs.

"Oh that reminds me! I'll have to specially order you clothes, cause you desperately need a new shirt." You tease, giggling at the way mutt ducks his head down to hide his embarrassment.

Turning your attention back to the movie, you failed to notice the glares that rus and mutt gave each other, they might be the same person but they don't like sharing someone as precious as you, you mean too much to either of them for that, but for you, they will make an exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I made a discord server, it's 18+ drop by if ya wanna talk or get updates for the chapters! (My nickname on it is monstrousfuck and I refuse to change it.) 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hGqYuYj
> 
> Or dm at otome trash #7666


End file.
